


All For Him

by lebismochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Hinata Shouyou, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, I Ship It, I Tried, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebismochi/pseuds/lebismochi
Summary: If he gets to see him smile like this again, heck Kageyama Tobio was ready to shave his head for him you all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 38





	All For Him

Kageyama was never a person who liked to dress up. 

He was never someone who cared about his looks.

If you're a person who knew Kageyama Tobio well, you would know that 90% of the boy's wardrobe consisted of leggings, sports shorts, shirts and pants while the other 10% are normal clothes that his mother had purchased for him that are what every normal 16 year old boy should be wearing.

But since he's been playing volleyball for practically his entire life now, he found himself only leaning to wear sports wear a lot, and he found that his nonexistent interest in fashion has never got the chance to evolve.

He never cared about his looks.

Though however......things are.....different you could say now.

Now, Kageyama has found himself taking extra time in brushing his hair every morning.

Kageyama had actually decided on some occasions in wearing his entire school uniform while making sure that no scraps or wrinkles were on it.

Now Kageyama Tobio was actually taking care of his looks.

All because of a certain short orange haired teammate of his.

"Wow Kageyama-kun!! You look so nice today!!" Exclaimed a slightly mesmerized looking Hinata on one of their sunday morning practice to the taller boy before him, who looked like he had just walked out of a Vogue magazine really, Hinata grinning at him from ear to ear while Kageyama's mouth slightly hung open in shock. "Keep up that look you look awesome!"

"....."

"Hm? What's up?"

....huh.

"What's wrong Bakeyama?"

Kageyama needed a moment to close his open mouth and gulp down the excessive amount of saliva that had formed in there in his state of shock.

The boy was surprised to say the least.

With himself, with his sudden change of attitude, with the fact that his heart was beating so fast at the moment....with a lot of things.

And honestly, you know what? He doesn't care. 

If it means that he'll get to see that sort of reaction out of Hinata if he continued to dress up like this everyday, then heck he'll even shave his hair if he has to. 

He'll do it, he really will.

All for him.

".....shut up Hinata boke!!"

"H--huh?! But what did I do-- OW!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would give my heart out for these two dorks just saying uwu  
> Hope you enjoyed this small one-shot!! <3


End file.
